


Just Tell Me There's a Chance

by thatredheadgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredheadgirl/pseuds/thatredheadgirl
Summary: Just a quick little thing I found on my laptop and decided to post.





	Just Tell Me There's a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I found on my laptop and decided to post.

Patrick threw himself down onto his couch as his TV lit up the room. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. They had just had the worst game this season losing 5-1 to the Jets and he just wanted to get home to Buffalo and be with his family and forget all about the game. He needed the three day break this year and he sent Bettman and the league a quick thank you for making it happen.  


Sitting up with a jolt, Patrick rubbed his eyes. Picking up his phone he saw four texts and a phone call from Jonny and his heart began to beat a bit faster as the knocking starting up again. He doesn't even stop to read the texts and makes his way to his door. He's barely got the door open an inch before he's being pushed backwards and a blur is coming into his apartment.  


"Jonny what the hell?" Patrick asked once he closed the door and Jonny had stopped moving so quickly. He thought for sure that Jonny would be on a flight home to Winnipeg with his girlfriend. "Aren't you supposed be on your way to Winterpeg?"  


"I love you." Jonny blurts out looking at Patrick with crazed eyes and make Patrick think this is a joke.  


"Good one Jonny." Patrick automatically deflects the situation not wanting to give in to the hope blossoming in his chest. He's been in love with Jonny for awhile now, secretly of course. He's last girlfriend Amanda hadn't suspected a thing, at least Patrick tried to keep it from her, yet their surprising breakup told Patrick otherwise.  


"I'm serious, Patrick I love you. I've been drawn to you since I was thirteen but I wanted hockey more so I worked to hide it."  


"What about Lindsey?"  


"I loved her, I really did but the whole thing with Clint made me realize that I love you more."  


"Jonny." Patrick whispered as Jonny reached out to grab his hand. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Jonny cracked.  


"Say something."  


"I'm still processing this; I mean I didn't think you'd ever tell me you loved me. I thought for sure you were going to marry Lindsey and I would have to try and get over you." Jonny smiled sadly and nodded squeezing Patrick's hand for good measure.  


"Just tell me I have a chance, a chance to show you how much I love you."  


"Jonny, I" Patrick stopped swallowing against the lump in his throat; he can feel tears stinging at the back of his eyes. "I love you too." He whispered looking up at him and watching Jonny beam down at him.  



End file.
